Pensamientos
by vampire-klaudia
Summary: El, otro dia de pensar en su relacion... y su reaccion al saber como piensa ella. Mal summary xD


Pensamientos

Regreso a mi departamento y todo se ve igual a cuando lo deje, ha sido un día muy estresado y para el colmo hoy tuve que volver a salvar a Sailor Moon…..

¿Es que acaso Serena no se da cuenta? ¿No sabe que pone siempre su vida en peligro? ¿Acaso no le importa que pasaría conmigo si ella ya no estuviera?

Mis pensamientos son egoístas lo se, pero nunca se los hago saber… Porque siempre son los demás los que le tachan sus defectos, siempre son los demás los que le dicen lo que hace mal…. Y yo?

Es que no tengo derecho a decirle lo que me molesta de ella? Quisiera decirle que odio que siempre llegue tarde, que no soporto sus llantos por todo, que sus actitudes de niña son muchas, que debe madurar! Que toque y rompa todas mis cosas, que sea tan celosa y mas con la pequeña Rini, que sea tan cursi todo el tiempo… y mi lista sigue y sigue.

Y es que a veces me he puesto a pensar en nuestro amor, si es que enserio estamos destinados a estar juntos; con estos pensamientos me dirijo ala cama ya que estoy muy cansado y mañana debo verla para desayunar…..

….

Despierto en la mañana y miro a mi alrededor y solo vislumbro una figura parada enfrente de mi, me tallo los ojos y escucho su voz

-Darien, buenos días!- dice la chica de coletas rubias que sostiene una bandeja.

-Buenos días Serena, Que haces aquí?- pregunto algo somnoliento pero sorprendido.

-Aahh, esteee es que quedamos de ir a desayunar, vine por ti pero no me abriste asi que decidi entrar con las llaves que me diste... pensé que te había pasado algo!- dijo muy rápido y entrecortadamente.

-Y esa bandeja? – aun no entendía bien que hacia allí dentro en mi habitación para ser mas exactos.

-Pues como vi que estabas bien y estabas dormido decidi hacerte el desayuno, debo admitir que me salió mejor de lo que esperaba jejej y quise traértelo para cuando despertaras- Dijo con una sonrisa muy timida.

-Bueno en ese caso creo que debemos comer- le dije sonriéndole a medias – ire a cambiarme que te parece si desayunamos en la terraza?-.

-Amm si esta bien pondré las cosas ahí…-

Me bañe y salí a su encuentro, si bien mis pensamientos seguían teniendo ideas de la noche anterior no podía comportarme mal con ella, ella aun era una niña y no tenia porque preocuparse de mis cavilaciones por mas ciertas que pudieran ser. Pero cuando abri la puerta de mi habitación escuche unos leves quejidos, me acerque al lugar de donde provenían y cual fue mi sorpresa al llegar a la terraza y ver a Serena llorando en silencio… Si en silencio!

-Serena, que te ocurre estas bien?- pregunte preocupado

-Darien!- contesto asustada e intentando secarse las lagrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas –Estoy bien solo son tonterías no te preocupes- dijo algo triste.

-Serena, cuéntame que tienes sabes que yo puedo ayudarte en lo que sea- ya sea hasta en sus tontos caprichos sobre no poder con sus materias o la ropa que no puede comprar por gastar su dinero en golosinas...-estoy aquí para ti- y le di una sonrisa tan sincera que mis cavilaciones internas fueron ignoradas.

-Oh Darien!- y ahí fue.. se abalanzo sobre mis brazos y yo no hice nada mas que sujetarla esperando deseoso escuchar que la tenia asi, lo que no me esperaba fue lo que me dijo acontinuacion… -Darien! Eres tan perfecto, y yo tan tonta!- mas lagrimas caian por su rostro y yo quede paralizado al oir esa frase, ¿Perfecto yo? –Perdoname Darien por favor perdóname…- suplicaba en silencio.

-Por que he de perdonarte princesa?- dije sin entender porque me pedia perdón.

-Se que debes de sentirte mal por todo lo que paso ayer, enserio me salvaste la vida como siempre lo haces, pero no quiero que tengas que cargar conmigo siempre; no quiero que debas arriesgarte por alguien que no vale la pena, tu debes vivir tu vida y yo no te he dejado, no he sido mas que la niña tonta ala que te han ligado y ala que has tenido que cuidar y hoy mismo Darien, te libero de todo eso…. Se que dijeron que nos casaremos y tendremos a Rini pero estoy segura que nos las arreglaremos en el futuro, ya no sere mas un estorbo para ti, ya no tendras que salvarme te lo prometo! Desde ahora me cuidare yo sola y no aceptare la ayuda de Tuxedo Mask, asi que supongo esta es la despedida..- dicho esto se separo de mi abrazo y se puso en dirección ala salida.

Estaba petrificado con sus palabras! ¿Ella un estorbo? Como podría serlo si yo la amaba! ¡La amo!, y es que hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que con ella aquí todo mi departamento se ve iluminado? Que cuando esta la sonrisa aparece en mi rostro si ningún esfuerzo? Ella es mia, es mi niña y pronto será mi mujer…..

La alcanzo antes de que sus dedos toquen el picaporte haciéndola voltear pero antes de que pueda decir algo ya la he besado, he juntado nuestras bocas en una danza que debería ser prohibida! Al principio no me responde por la sorpresa pero luego no opone resistencia como si se estuviera despidiendo de mi boca, lo que no sabe es que yo le he dado la bienvenida a una nueva vida junto a mi;

Separamos nuestras bocas para buscar aire y yo pego mi frente con la suya sintiendo como su respiración se normaliza..

-Da-darien- dice buscando mis ojos

-Princesa, jamás te desharas de mi entendiste?- le digo observándola a los ojos –Te Amo- dije al fin, como me era dificl decírselo antes! pero ya no mas, ya no hay dudas en mi corazón al decirlo… se lo podría decir mil veces si fuera necesario y es que la angustia que sentí al oir sus palabras confesándose culpable de meterse en mi vida me hizo darme cuenta que ella es la mujer perfecta para mi

- Eres lo único realmente mio en este mundo y jamás escuchalo bien, JAMAS seras una carga para mi Serena, siempre has sido y seras lo mas importante- la escuche respirar –Aunque debes entender que en ocaciones no puedo evitar enojarme, y es que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti!-

-Darien, hablas enserio?- y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir por sus ojos nuevamente y yo en respuesta la besè, la bese como si no hubiera un mañana –T-e-e Amo Da-arien- dijo entre beso y beso.

No tenia intenciones de soltarla, y es que este momento era tan nuestro como muchos pocos han sido, hoy por fin me había dado cuenta que pese a los malos ratos que me hacia pasar ADORABA todo de mi amada princesa y quería que siguiera siendo ella con todos y cada uno de sus defectos que tanto me enojaban, porque hoy me había demostrado que lo que siento por ella es mas que un amor común y corriente, es un amor que perdurara por siempre;

Y bueno el desayuno esperara otro rato ya que ahora solo tengo hambre de su boca, hambre de mi Princesa, hambre de la que un hermoso dia será mi Esposa…..


End file.
